The New Kids Redone
by rennesme dusk
Summary: ok this is a redo of my story the new kids for those of you who have read it for those of you that haven't this is about four girls and one boy who find out that they are mutants. oh and its slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Kids: Redone**

Liliannes Pov

*beep beep* I heard my alarm clock going off but refused to get up.

*beep beep beep*

"Ugh fine I'll get up just shut up already!" I yelled angrily. I then went over to my dresser where my alarm clock was and turned it off. I then crawled back into bed. About 30 minutes later I imagined what my mother would have said.

'LILIANNE GET UP YOU HAVE TO GET PACKED!'

Yup that's what she would have said. About an hour later I got up. First I went and tied my black hair into a loose ponytail that hung over my shoulder. I had tied it a few inches from the bottom by a ribbon and a few hairs hung loose. I then brushed my straight across bangs. Afterwards I got dressed and chose a baby pink flowing dress that went to my knees and a pair of baby pink sandals.

Since I only wear mascara for make-up, that's what I put on. I finally began packing. I packed the essentials first, then I packed what wasn't necessary but it was stuff I wanted. That's when I saw a picture of my father and me it made me sad looking at it but I packed it any ways. You see I am going to live with my mother in some small town called Bayville, New York. This is because when I was ten, which was seven years ago, my mom and dad were divorced and I went with my dad who works for the military. But a week ago something happened while he was in Iraq, and he died, so I am moving in with my mother, stepdad and brother.

Now I don't mind living with my mom and brother, if it was just them I would be ecstatic, but I absolutely hate my bastard of a stepdad. So about three hours later I arrive at the airport in Bayville and I'm looking around but I don't see my mom. I frown; they didn't forget me did they? That's when I see _him_ and I know I'm going to absolutely hate the car ride to my mom's house.

When we arrive at my mom's house I go inside and I see my mom cooking.

"OF ALL PEOPLE YOU HAD TO SEND HIM TO PICK ME UP?! DO YOU HATE ME MOM?!" I yelled.

"Oh you're here already! Ok, I know you never liked that I remarried but please try to be civil. Anyways welcome home! I missed you!" my mom said and came over and hugged me.

I hugged her back but then stated,

"I can't promise that I'm going to be civil."

We then pulled away and my mom went back to cooking while I heard someone coming down the stairs. So I turned towards the stairs and saw my brother and when he noticed me he grinned. When he got to where we were facing each other his face got all serious, then he popped a party popper in my face.

"Yay." He said in a monotone. Then a few seconds later we burst out laughing. Ryan was always doing things like this.

"Hey Ryan how have you been?" I asked in a happy voice.

"Good." Ryan responded.

Ryan's Pov

"How about I show you to your room, you must be exhausted?" I asked. I was worried about my sister, but she seemed okay, but that's probably not real. She's probably falling apart. I want to talk to her alone to see what's really going on inside of that head of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Kids Redone**

**Chapter 2: Cassie Blade**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers and my reviewers and my beta none of this would be possible without you guys!**

*Sigh* I sighed and pushed the large heavy doors open. It's my first day at Bayville High and I am not sure if I'm happy about that. I know no one at this school because I've been homeschooled since I've been with this family, which is about two years now… you see I'm adopted and I have no blood relatives that I know of. Also since I know no one and it's about mid school year so I'm going to be the weirdo who just started in Bayville high in the middle of her sophomore year. Right about then I bump into someone. Great just my luck I'm lost and I run into a stranger!

"Oh I'm so sor- Oh are you new? I don't think I've seen you around before. You look kind of lost… Oh! Right I should probably introduce myself I'm Ryan!" Said a very energetic boy that's apparently named Ryan.

"Yeah I'm new; look I got to get going so… yeah… bye" I said then walked off.

"Wait!" Ryan yelled and then ran to catch up to me. "At least let me help you find your first hour class."

I then got a better look at him he had greyish-brown hair and fairly tan skin. And he wore a black t-shirt with Chinese designs on it and dark green jeans that had lots of pockets. And he also had very spikey hair that was fairly long and wore a black-brown belt and black tennis shoes. I sighed.

"Ok fine here" I held out my schedule for him to take.

Ryan's Pov

This girl… She was mysterious to say the least. And she was also cute but not my type. She had golden blonde waist length hair and red streaks in her hair. Also she was pixie small I'd say she was about 5'3. And she had an perfect hour glass figure. She also had forest green eyes and wore a black t-shirt and a forest green undershirt that brought out her eyes. She also wore black chained jeans that were slightly baggy on her, and she wore combat boots. That's when I realize I have yet to respond and take her schedule.

"oh right! Um…. Lets see… follow me we have first hour together." I said as I led her to our first hour.

At lunch

I then led Cassie, the girl I ran into, into the cafeteria and then after we both had our lunches I led her to a table where my sister was sitting.

"Lilianne meet Cassie, Cassie meet my sister Lilianne" I said

"Hello there I'm Lilianne but you can call me lili everyone but my brother does!" Lilianne said smiling

"Hey I'm Cassie as you already know." Cassie stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Kids Redone**

**Chapter 3: Echo**

Cassie's Pov

I was walking with Ryan and Lili when something _really weird_ happened.

"Lili I'm gonna show Cass. around the city so you can go ahead and go home take my truck imam take my bike." Said Ryan. Cass.?! WHAT! That set me off and before Lili had time to respond I spoke up.

"Ok hold on one second don't I get a say in any of this and um WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CASS?!" I snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! DON'T EAT ME! I was just giving you a nickname!" Ryan said while freaking out big time.

"Wait did you say bike? As in a Harley Davidson motorcycle?! OH HELL YEAH!" I said excited.

I LOVE motorcycles! Like really really love them like they are my life!

"HaHa well I'm gonna head home C'ya guys!" Lili said then waved and walked off.

Then Ryan led me to his black Harley Davidson that had flames painted all around it and skulls on either side.

Four hours later

Ryan's Pov

We stopped at a park I recognized as General Park. I parked my Harley and we got off, I saved the best place for last. :D MWA HA HA HA! I'm feeling mischievous, and this park has a large pond!

"So where are we now?" Cassie asked.

"A park called General Park I decided to come here last cuz' the reflection of the sunset is beautiful…." I said.

**A/N:Okay I know I haven't updated in a long time I just have had to do a lot of stuff so I never really got around to it and I feel bad that I've had this chapter sitting around on my computer but never updated it, sorry please forgive me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Kids Chapter 4: The Prank**

**A/N: Since it is summer now and I have basically nothing to distract me I should be updating more often, however I will not be able to update at all June 23****rd**** through June 28****th****. So to the readers who still read this story, thank you.**

**Ryan's POV**

I can't wait to play my prank! Oh but I need her in just the right spot…

"Cassie come look isn't the reflection beautiful…" I said as I motioned for her to come closer. And so she did, although we were a fair amount away from the pond if one of us were pushed we could fall in, and if aimed badly we could bring that chick by the water in with us. And so I began my prank, I pushed Cassie meaning to get her soaked. She fell in but she ran into the other girl and they both landed in the pond making a big splash.

When they came out they both looked mad. Not good. One angry girl I can handle but two… I think it's time to run! I began to run from the girls but they both got in front of me looked at each other then nodded and they shoved me in the lake as well. Well now I'm soaked but I guess I deserved that. I then climbed out of the lake to see Cassie cracking up laughing but the other girl still looking very angry.

**Echo's POV**

Ugh the nerve of this guy, it pisses me off!

"What the hell was the big idea huh?!" I yelled

"I'm sorry I was trying to play a prank on Cassie here. I didn't mean to get you wet, my names Ryan." Ryan said

"Hmph… yeah whatever…"I said angrily as I crossed my arms.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Asked Ryan.

"Why should I?!" I said stubbornly.

"Well I figure you know my name so I should know yours so what is it?" Ryan questioned.

"Ugh fine, its Echo!" I gave in.

"Echo huh, so do you live nearby?" Ryan questioned seeming slightly stalkerish.

"Why do you want to know where I live?" I asked suspiciously.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I know you guys are probbibly thinking "she promised she would update why hasn't she" and I am guilty of forgetting I was doing a story and I tried to continue it but I ran out of ideas and I don't know where to take the story from here, so if you guys have any ideas that would be so helpful . Now don't be shy I wont bite I promise, and more than likely I will use your ideas or incorporate them into the story.


End file.
